How Much Can You Move In one Lifetime?
by DuskRidexx
Summary: Max is moving again, Nudge is rambling as usual, Ella is just as boy crazy. Gassy is trying to take over the world with monkey fish and Iggy is trying to work out if girls can be the end of the world. First fanfiction need reviews lol
1. Chapter 1

PROLGUE

3 adults surrounded the cage, all staring at it intently. 2 of the adults were dressed in white coats but the last 1 was a woman in jeans and a sweater. Her kind face creased with sadness as she gazed down into the cage. Looking back was pair of big brown eyes framed by dark long lashes and long limp dirty blonde hair hanging around a stubborn face. The young girl that was staring back was named Max, the school (otherwise known as the hell hole) had been experimenting on her and you could faintly see a pair of tawny wings behind her back. The woman was Valcina Martinez and she had already adopted 4 other children from the school but she could see that Max needed her, so Max became 1 of the family.

13years later


	2. Chapter 2

MAX'S PROV

Once again we were moving, moving from my old friends of California to a new house and school in Arizona. I glared out the window as the trees and houses flew by. I was sitting in the front passenger seat behind me was Iggy, Ella who were the same age as me (17), Nudge was 16, Gazzy was 14 and Angel was 13. My mum Valcina Martinez was driving us towards a town that we would have to move from soon anyway. Oh a thing I forgot to mention all of us but Ella can fly; we were all experiments of a hell hole of a place otherwise known as the School. Iggy is blind but you wouldn't have known the way he walks around completely confident. 'Do we really have to move AGAIN' I moaned to mum annoyance showing on my face, 'yes we did the school knew we were in the area and they would of found you' she replied with too much patience. I turned back to staring out the window as the conversation came to my ears from the back; 'I mean what if the moon I don't know, like moved and was on the other side of the earth would it like make that part dark all the time and this side sunny all the time.. ' Nudge was saying well and truly on the Nudge channel well and truly underway. I glared at the window and then mum dropped the bomb shell 'the neighbors are coming over for tea tonight' mum said calmly looking out the wind screen, whaaatttt I thought, 'WHAT!' I said frowning, we hadn't even arrived yet and mum was already inviting the neighbors over. All I wanted to do was fly around in the open new skies oh and unpack. I wanted to get used to my new home but noo I had to meet people who are probably snooty and posh. Finely we arrived at the new hell hole. Wow it was a big house, with many balconies that had no railings so we could take off and land. It was a pretty good house but I shouldn't get comfortable because we are going to have to move again soon anyway,


	3. Chapter 3

FANG'S POV

Grr why do we have to meet the new neighbors, I mean there not really our neighbors because they live like 3kiliometers away. But mum wanted to meet them and she said there was a boy and girl my age, but knowing my luck they would be snooty and hate to get dirty. 'Fang go and get dressed so we can meet the neighbors' mum yelled up the stairs; I glanced down at what I was wearing. What is wrong with black jeans and a black shirt with Dare you to ask, Dare you, it was my fav t-shirt I was going to wear it no matter what. Suddenly we were at the front door of the house, I had flown to their house rather than drive, it was so exhilarating and you normal people are soo missing out. Mum rang the doorbell while I tried not to take off and fly into the sunset. The door was opened by a kind looking women who admeditly smiled happily and said 'hello, you must be the Longs, I'm Valcina Martinez, but you can call me Val. Welcome, Max, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel will be right down.' I simply stared 6 kids that was a lot for a single mum. We walked into a large room that showed stairs to the front and room branched off in different directions. 'MAX, IGGY, ELLA, GAZZY, NUDGE, ANGLE!'She yelled up the stairs. 3 girls bounded down all wearing dresses and had make-up on; just great they would not want to get dirty. Next 2 guys came down slowly, both discussing something that made Valcina frown, 'you're not discussing bombs are you' she murmed frustration on her face, 'no' they both said trying to be innocence. She just frowned 'where is Max' she questioned anger creeping in across her face. 'Urm outside, doing what I do know but I can't tell you' Nudge was cut off by Ella's hand, 'she's outside running' she finished. Suddenly a gorgeous girl walked in covered from head to toe in mud and grass. She was not what I expected, she was tall about 5 feet8, and her long dirty blonde hair was escaping from a messy ponytail. Large brown eyes shone (just like mine do after I've been flying) and were framed by dark lashes. A small frown x smile played on her face. 'Max, where have you been' Val asked clearly frustrated, 'I've been checking out the area' Max's beautiful voice replied, OMG I think I'm in love with someone I just met. 'Why did you do that you, when you knew we had visitors?'Val replied clearly angry. 'Duh that's way I did it' Max replied glaring. Whoa when I glared people flinched but when Max glared she makes you wish you were never been born. Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Angel were all laughing; this was clearly a regular thing. 'Please excuse Max, she's a bit of a rebel and is going to go and have a shower' Val told my mum, Max stared astonished at her mum a fake hurt expression on her face. 'No I'm not MOTHER, I'll just get dirty after tea anyway' she retorted 'and I'm not a rebel, I listen I just don't do as I'm told'. Max quickly walked to the phone and dialed, 'hey this is Max Ride and I would like to order 4 large pizzas. The address is 1470 Cooma Rd. Thanks' Max smiled slightly at her mum's expression. 'Why did you order pizza when you knew I made tea' Val asked. 'That's why I ordered pizza' Max replied with a 'duh' expression on her face. I sniggered at this and she whorled around and gave me a large smile that made my heart skip a beat. 'Don't worry Fang I'll share with you' Max said smirking, I smirked back. Fang don't get attached I ordered, she could get hurt. I mean come on you have wings for god's sake. Soon we were all sitting down for tea, mum and Val were the only ones talking, until 'ding dong', 'oh that's the pizza' Max squealed and sprinted towards the door. Ella smiled and said giggling 'I swear that's the only time she squeals' Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Gazzy and me made followed to see Max glaring at the pizza guy, with 4 pizzas' in her hand and in the other was a slip of paper 'Why would I want your number?' she snarled. I reached the door and saw playboy Daniel, I began to snarl but Daniel replied flirtatiously 'you know you want to get to know me' still smiling. Then suddenly Max swung a punch right into his gut, he doubled over in pain. Max just stood there glaring and snapped 'does that give you my answer?' all Daniel could do was nod. Whoa that looked like a hard punch and it looked like Max could have hit a whole lot harder. This is diffidently my type of girl, but yeah I'm going out with Lissa, that thought nearly knocked the grin of my face, great what Max will do when she meets Lissa. We took the pizzas into the lounge room and watched The Hangover but I mostly started at Max, the whole movie and a couple of times she stared back. All too soon it was time to leave, 'I'll see you at school' I said, Max smiled and replied 'Yeh you will' laughing. We all walked out and Max walked off and soon broke into a run, whoa that girl can run, she was soon out of sight. I climbed into the car cause mum said before we arrived I couldn't fly home because we had to act like a normal family. We soon gathered speed and driving home and passed Max 3 kilometers away, she sure could run fast I thought. And FYI I think I'm in love.


	4. Chapter 4

MAX'S POV

'Max hurry up we're going to be late for school. The first day of school. I wonder what the record is for a detention after school starts, coz I think either you or Iggy will break that…'who needs an alarm when Nudge wakes me up at 7:15am every morning (except the weekend that is when I sleep in). Now what did she say about first day of school, oh SHIT that's right I start a new school today. I bolted up 'Shit I completely forgot. Get out Nudge so I can get changed' I half yelled, Nudge walked quickly out of my room and I ran and had a shower. I let my wings hang limply down my back as the soft warm spray washed over me; I would have to retract them from now one, which was really uncomfortable. My mind wondered back to last night and to Fang, god he was hot his well toned muscles, dark eyes that you could easily get lost in, but of cause while I was thinking this I had my mind blocks up which meant Angle couldn't read my thoughts, I could just picture her frown of annoyance as she tried to read my thoughts. Oh before I forget all of us have powers well all of us except Ella (who is 100% human), Angle can read minds, talk to fish she can breathe under water, Iggy can feel colors and he can see when in a completely white environment, Nudge can draw metal like a magnet and can hack any computer, Gazzy can mimic any sound with 100% accuracy and his other skill is his funky digestive system and lastly there's me, I can fly at over 200mph, have a voice in my head and my eyes also change colour; brown-normal, red-super speed, green-teleportation, purple-reading emotions and lastly blue-freezing the enemy. I quickly changed into my outfit for the day, my first day at the new school I thought grimly as I hand combed my long blonde/brown hair. The mirror showed a frowning 16 year old girl in a Paramore t-shirt, black skinny legs and sliver and purple converses. I laughed at the thought of Nudge and me arriving to school looking completely different in a short pink (probably) dress and flats. Black eye line surrounded my large brown eyes, not enough to look Goth like but just enough to not make me look like a tart. I was interrupted by a impatient knock,

'Come on hurry up!' Ella yelled through the door. I opened it up and Ella fell through not expecting the door to open. Laughing I ran down the stairs persuaded by an angry Ella who tripped on the stairs because she was taking 2 at a time. She crumpled in a angered heap and then Iggy came down and not knowing Ella was there and fell promptly on Ella who glared up at him though it was unnoticed because 'duh' he's blind. Iggy chortling lent down and kissed her on the lips, Ella got right into it, but was interrupted when mum came round the corner and gasped;

'What the hell are you doing?' she yelled, both lept to their feet and ran into the kitchen. I burst out laughing at the look on both their faces as well as my mothers.

'Don't laugh Max shouldn't you be getting ready for school! And is that seriously what you are going to wear, why don't you wear any colour? 'Mum yelled, I just laughed and glared, I just like the darker colours that's all. I turned on my heel and yelled over my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen;

'At least they are different shades and not the same colours'. I didn't notice the look of frustration on her face as I retreated to the kitchen.

'Hey Max, you took your time getting ready. You really are going to get into trouble today you know that right? Mm imagine if there was a world record for the most detentions in a family I think ours would win don't you. I mean come on we were at our last school for 6 months and both you and Iggy had already received 34 detentions, that doesn't include the class ones either. Though Gazzy got some too like for blowing up the boys bathroom and gassing out the changing rooms…' I tuned out the rest of Nudges' rant, she was well and truly on the Nudge channel already, I would feel sorry for the teachers except well their teachers. Iggy was cooking breakfast; bacon and eggs with toast, the smell was heaven honestly, absolute heaven. I grabbed a plate and piled it sky high with toast, eggs and bacon. I know what you're thinking how come I can eat so much but put ion hardly to no weight, well it's all down to the amount of calories I need a day, round about 3,500, its all to do with the scientific stuff that went down when I was in the 'school', hell hole more like it. I scoff down the food like it was my last day of survival which is probably true seeing as the rest of the time here I'll be grounded.

'Come on guys we might as well get going seeing as the new freaking school awaits, we got 10 minutes to get there!'I yelled to the 5 bird kids and normal kid surrounding the table, trusting faces met mine over breakfast.

'Yeah okay, but I think school will be fine. I mean meeting all those new kids and learn…'Nudges' rant was cut off by Gazzys' hand. I nodded to Ella, a nod that meant cya at school and rose and lead the way out into the garden, the flock followed(called us crazy but its just a nickname for ourselves) and one by one we launched into the morning air, heading towards what I hoped wouldn't be my doom.

I love flying, it's the best thing EVER you average humans are majorly missing out. The air through my feathers is amazing; I just can't explain the feeling of freedom and freeness I felt up here, just me, the flock, the clouds, sun and other birds up here. No-one could hurt us, we were safe, the school doesn't know we are and they haven't given Erasers wings yet, so we were safe (for the time being anyway). When we landed at St Boards I did a mental check; wings retracted check, eyes safe colour check, no sign that could give our secret away check and lastly exits seen and well known by the rest of the flock check. I sighed in relief and lead the way through the school gates, straight away I decided I do not like this school, all the guys I repeat all the guys looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat, grr they are going to get on hell of a surprise if any of them ask me out I though bitterly. Then guess what happened;

If you guessed that one of the pricks asked me out then you are correct if you guessed I made them all cry sadly you are wrong but I'll try and get round to that, that is a Maximum Ride promise (which are worth a lot).

'Hey baby, I haven't seen you around are you new? Would you like me to show you around? I'm Jay by the way I'm sure we can be more than friends if ya get my meaning' Jay said trying to flirt, grr well he's in for a big surprise isn't he I thought.

'Number I, I am NOT your babe, 2 yes I am new,3 my name is Maximum Ride,4i do NOT want to be friends or more than friends because you're the kinda guy that just want the hottest girlfriend that you can have sex with and I am diffidently not going to talk to you again! Oh and kindly tell all ya friends that I'm not going to say yes to them' I added my eyes small in a full Maximum Ride death glare, I only use in extreme situations, he flinched and turned and started to walk away when I punched him in the arm and snapped;

'AND lastly DON'T by such a SEXIST PIG!' he glared and continued to walk away rubbing his sore arm for comfort. I smirked and turned back to the flock, they were trying not to laugh but only just succeeding.

'Come on guys let's get this over with' I murmed and I lead the way to the office, my arms crossed across my chest to prevent from punching every guy I walked past that stared at me. Finally we arrived at the office and crowded around the front desk, by now Ella had joined us and was holding hands with Iggy glaring at the girls who looked at him for too long. The receptionist held up a hand and shot me a look that said 'be with you in a minute'. We stood uncomfortably waiting for her to stop talking on


End file.
